Saving the world all over again
by Nehamee
Summary: When phineas and ferb create a bracelet/ watch that turns them into mutants when put on , they discover something that will change theirs and there friends lives forever meanwhile dr. d is back with a plan to take over the world Will phineas and the gang be able to control their powers and with the help of their friend put a stop to doof Sequel to A new ending to Movie XD
1. Finding out the changes

**As I predicted I got this up quicker than I thought I would but if you are new here please go read 'A New Ending To The Movie XD'  
Now onto the story XD**

Perry's POV****

At moment I was meditating on everything that has been happening now don't get me wrong  
I am really happy life was going great let me list the things that have happened since Katie Left.  
-I quit the OWCA so I did not have to be relocated or have the memories of my owner erased  
- Then I started training My WHOLE family in Martel arts with the help of Candace and Pinky since she knew quite a bit and Pinky was also a agent but quit like me. But what would of happened if Katie and the other 4 protectors' had not come when they did.

"Do you think he is ok?" I heard Phineas ask

"Yeah he's fine just meditating." Pinky replied .

I opened my eyes to see Phineas , Ferb and Pinky staring at me.

"You're in my personal Bubble you know." I confronted

"Sorry." They backed off.

I got up and looked at them then asked what they wanted me for.  
"We were just wondering if you wanted to come try out our project."  
"Sure I have nothing better do but what were you making anyway?" I looked at him while we walked out of his room to the back yard.

"It basically a bracelet or watch that turns you into a mutant when you wear them." He told me.  
"Awesome phineas." I gasped

"I hope so." He said handing me a teal coloured watch while taking a red one.  
Ferb had a green watch  
Pinky had a cream coloured watch  
Isabella had a Pink bracelet  
Buford who had just arrived with Baljeet took a Black watch while Baljeet took a blue watch and we put them on at the same time. Rings appeared around our waists and split and went different way one up and the other down

We all were shocked at the outcomes

**Fact files  
Name- Perry Flynn  
Age- Around 5 ½  
Species- Mutant Platypus with Duck wings **

**Name – Phineas Flynn  
Age – Around 10  
Species- Mutant Dalmatian with Bare eyed Cockatoo wings ****(I did a lot of research on birds for this)**

**Name-Ferb Fletcher  
Age-Around 11  
Species – Mutant German shepherd with Diamond dove wings **

**Name- Isabella Garcia Shapiro  
Age- Around 10  
Species- Younger Mutant white Lioness with some kind Osprey wings**

**Name – Baljeet Rai  
Age- Around 11  
Species- Red Leaf Monkey with Mutant-Black shouldered kite wings ****(Look the types of bird up if you don't know what it is)**

**Name- Buford Van storm  
Age- Around 11  
Species- Silver back Gorilla with some kind of Vulture Wings **

**Name- Pinky Garcia Shapiro  
Age- Around 4  
Species- Mutant Chihuahua with canary wings**

Ok we were not shocked at what we mutated into ok I was a little by my size I was the same height as before so was Pinky but it was what was on our heads...

They were dragon horn's identical to the ones Maisie, Rosie, Luke and Tasha**  
**"W-Why do we have dragon horns phineas?" Isabella stuttered to the Dalmatian.

"I don't know Isabella maybe we should ask Katie to check it for us." He replied.  
Phineas got out his card and took off the watch turning him human again we all followed his example and looked at the call card as we called it.

"Hello."

"Hey Katie can you come to our dimension if you're not busy ."

"Sure I will be there right now - bang was heard- LUKE STAY AWAY FROM THOSE DISHS!"

Then a portal opened and out came Katie her fur looked like it had been recently cleaned

"Hang on let me change into my plain wolf form don't want any enemy seeing me ." She said letting a gold flame washing over her  
Her new look was Blonde fur with blonde hair and her wings sank into her sides and she had sapphire eyes.

"Can change back ever?" I asked her

"Of cause I can." She said smiling.

"So what's up?" she looked at everyone standing on her hind legs front arms crossed

**What will be her answer and yes I uploaded this the day after I finished A new ending to the Movie XD but I was bored and have not thought of anything For my other story 'Starting afresh Life but I could not wait **


	2. Let Go and sing

**Ok here is chapter 2 Please Read and review **

Perry's POV

"Um I made some watches and bracelets that can turn us into mutants when we put them on to see what we look like as mutants." Phineas started for us.

"Yeah ... I am not likening where this is going."

"It's better if we just show you ." Phineas put on his watch and so did we.  
Katie gasped and then shook her head in Disbelief.

"*Sigh* I guess Brandon did not know that there was more than 5 protector's oh well better activate your powers and learn you how to use them." She said with a smile.

"But will we be like this forever if you do that?" I asked earning mumbles of agreement.

"No we all have human forms which will be the same as yours now but I hardly go in my human form unless I totally have too." She leaned on the tree watching us all take off our watches and go in a line for our powers to be activated looking at Katie trying to imagine what she would look like human.

After around say 10 minutes we were all in our mutant forms.  
"So how do we turn human?" Isabella asked cocking her head

"you basically ask yourself in your head to turn human same for your dragon form." Katie summed up.

We all did as she asked then she told us to try transforming back and throw so we had transforming nailed.

Katie Nodded impressed swishing her blonde tail.

A car horn sounded outside. Katie beckoned for to transform into our human forms with her paw.

"Hey Kids." Linda said nodding at us. Then she saw Katie noticed that Katie was on all fours sitting down panting.  
"Who's the dog?" she asked pointing her stump **(Read the second to last chapter of A New ending to the Movie to understand this)**

"Oh Isabella looking after her for the day." Pinky quickly said

"Oh I didn't know dogs have hair?" Linda narrowed her eyes then shook her head and walked inside.

"That was too close." Katie said standing up.

"umm Phineas you have a tail." I pointed out noticing the wagging white tail.

"Great." He said closing his eyes and focusing. And in a puff of red fire it vanished .

Katie stood up on her hind legs and put her hands behind her back and paced in front of us  
"You need to learn how to control your powers because your Dimension might not be as understanding as mine was, some humans don't understand not only that but I sense a another great battle coming forth." She told us.

"What kind of great battle." Phineas asked  
"The kind that could kill us all." Katie said

"Oh that kind..." We all looked at each over.

"Yes that kind."

Everyone went inside and told Linda about everything. But while everyone was talking Katie went outside But I followed to see if she was ok.

I followed her towards the park watching her run and jump over the roofs towards the park well it was dark now so it would be quiet .

I watched as she walked , tail hanging down towards the lake then she began singing.

Song- Teenage Dream by Katy Perry 

Music starts

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

Music Ends.

The Music ended with Katie sitting on the edge of the lake with feet dangling in the water looking at a Locket I decided that now was a good time to walk out and see if she was alright.  
I walked over to her and tapped her gently on the shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and closed the locket.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She smiled and looked at me, Sapphire eyes had the familiar glint of Courage.

"Yeah I'm fine just missing my Boyfriend Leo

"Shall we head back?" I asked pointing towards home.

Katie's POV

"Yeah lets but I think I'll transform back into my proper mutant form I miss the weight of my wings too." I said letting the Golden flame wash over me like a hot bath.

I stood up then got on all four indicating to Perry to climb on which he did. I took to the sky Gracefully.

"Hey Katie you have a great voice you know." He said in which I smiled at.  
"Thanks but it's not that great."  
"Yes it is Katie it's amazing!" He exclaimed

We arrived back at Perry's and as soon as we landed everyone came out and started on about how worried they were.

"Sorry I followed Katie and it turned out she felt like singing and she has a amazing voice." Perry looked at me

" No I don't! I just enjoy it." I said.

" Well come in and we could have a contest because this family loves singing."

Later in the Flynn-Fletcher house

Back to Perry's POV 

Me and Pinky were the judges and Pinky yelled out to The rest of the Flynn Flecher family ( Expect Lawrence , Linda , Phineas , Ferb and Candace.) " First up we have Linda singing

' i Just wanna have Fun' By Lindanna (P+F song)

Music Starts 

_I'm not Roxanne, I'm not aileen, I'm not Sharon-a.  
And i don't wanna study,work or stay home._

_(Shes lindanna)  
I'm Lindana and i wanna have fun!  
(She wants to have fun!)  
I'm Lindana and i wanna have fun!_

_(Shes lindana)  
I'm lindana and i wanna have fun!  
(She wants to have fun)  
i wanna , wanna , wanna have fun fun fun!_

_I'm not Veronica or Allison or donna.  
And i don't wanna scrubthe sink or mow the lawn._

_(Shes lindanna)  
I'm Lindana and i wanna have fun!  
(She wants to have fun!)  
I'm Lindana and i wanna have fun!_

_(Shes lindana)  
I'm lindana and i wanna have fun!  
(She wants to have fun)  
i wanna , wanna , wanna have fun fun fun!_

Music ends

"Next we have Candace and Vanessa singing Busted wait Vanessa?"

Music Starts

_ Vansessa  
I can see the things you doing  
And you think that I'm naive  
But when I get the goods on you  
She'll finally believe_

Candace  
She says it's all just drama  
But every bubble's got to pop  
She's gonna see just what your doing

Both  
And then you're finally gonna have to STOP!  
Don't think you're gonna win this time  
'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime  
On you

I'll get ya! yeah! I'll get ya!  
And when I do you're gonna be Busted!  
BUSTED!

Candace  
I don't wanna put the hurt on you  
But you better believe me when I tell you  
Both  
That I finally got the dirt on you  
YOU'RE BUSTED! (busted! )

_Vanessa  
Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light  
This is how it's gonna be  
When she finds out that I was always right_

Both  
YOU'RE BUSTED!

Both  
There's a new cop on the beat  
And I'm bringing down the heat  
My eyes are wide to all your lies, cause you're not that discreet  
And I don't care what you've heard  
'Cause there's one six letter word  
It's gonna set me free  
(Gonna set me free)  
It starts with a b  
(Starts with a b)  
It goes B-U-S-T-E-D you are BUSTED!

Candace  
I don't wanna put the hurt on you  
But you better believe me when I tell you  
That I finally got the dirt on you  
YOU'RE BUSTED  
[Think you're gonna win this time]

_Vanessa  
Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light  
[Drop a dime on you]  
This is how it's gonna be  
When she finds out that I was always right_

_Both  
YOU'RE BUSTED!_

Music Ends

"Lovely Performance next we have Lawrence performing Alien Heart (P+F song)

Music starts

_Lawrence: I think my girlfriend is an alien,  
Invading force from Planet 10,  
Said she was from out of town,  
But I know what she meant..._

Lawrence I know she's from another galaxy,  
Lawrence: I don't know just what she's a-doing with me!  
She treats my love like a science experiment...

Hubble-Bubble

Does she love me for who I am?  
Or does she want to put my brain in a can?  
She can have it 'cause I never want to be apart...  
Fan-girl: Take my leg warmers, Max!

Lawrence: From her alien heart!

(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) She's got an alien heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart!

She's got an alien heart!  
(She's got an alien) Pumps like the Dickens!  
(She's got an alien) She's got an alien heart!  
(She's got an alien) Heart...  
(She's got an alien) Heart...  
(She's got an alien) She's got an alien heart...

Music ends 

"Funky Next we have Gitchee Gitchee Goo with phineas and the Ferbettes"

Music Starts

_Ladies and Gentlemen, The Ferbettes! I'm Phineas and This is Ferb and were gonna sing a song"  
Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!  
Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'  
Chika chika chu whop  
Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You_

My baby's got her own way of talking  
Whenever she says something sweet  
And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin'  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete  
And Though it may sound confusing  
Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
But I never feel like I'm Losing (losing)  
When I take the time to translate  
That's what I'm talking 'bout

Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!  
Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'  
Chika chika chu whop  
Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You

When I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)  
But I think I'm getting through (I think I'm getting through)  
'Cause when I say I Love You (I Say I Love You)  
She says I Gitchi Gitchi Goo You Too!  
Don't need a Dictionary

(I said A) Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!  
Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'  
Chika chika chu whop  
Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You (Baby, Baby...)

Music ends

"Very Cool now lastly we have Katie singing me against the world by simple plan."

Music starts

_We're not gonna be just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart  
Til everyone's the same_

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, not a heroe  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong

It's me against the world  
World... world... world...  
Me against the world  
World... world... world...

(Scream)

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say's gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own

Me against the wooooooorld  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own

I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

Music ends

"Ok we have the results it seems we have a tie and its Katie , Candace and Vanessa who have won congrats. Katie how do you adapt your voice to the different tones?" I asked  
Katie just nodded her head and with her Hazel eyes looked out of the window and simply said.  
"I just Let go and sing."

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the delay but that's me  
Please Favourite and Review  
and find out what comes next in chapter 3 of Saving the world all over again**


	3. The battle for the world begin's

**Please Read and review  
I don't own Phineas and ferb charters **

Perry's POV  
Its been 3 weeks since we found out that we had powers inside of us and have been training hard to control our powers and it's been tough but with Katie's help we managed to pull it off although phineas sometimes has a tail in his human form. At the moment it is around 11 pm and everyone was a sleep apart from me

Then I heard something outside I stood up and looked outside at the last minute I heard a gunshot and sharp stab of pain in my shoulder and cried out causing everyone woke up , I heard a lot of shouting and screaming , I felt someone picking me up I think it was Katie then all I saw a void of darkness

I hear murmurs but there was only two voices I crack my eyes open quickly shutting them again from the light , then I opened them again to see Candace and Katie looking down at me with worry clouding their eyes .  
"what Happened?" I groaned sitting up.

"Someone found out i had visited and used to their advantage but what we need to know is what happened to you , i only woke up to the gun shot and you crying out ?" she kneeled down so she was eye contact.

"I heard something outside and then at the last minute all I heard a gunshot and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder making me cry out and wake you all up , i felt someone pick me up then all i saw darkness then waking up here ." I touched me shoulder lightly feeling a soft bandage.

"Where are we anyway?" I looked around only seeing trees .

"While you were out this happened

Katie's POV

Flash Back...

_I woke up to the gunshot to see Perry barely conscious and in pain. I shouted for everyone to get up just as a couple of Goons in back masks jumped though the window causing Linda and Candace to scream i picked Perry up gently seeing him loose conscious _

_I high kicked some Goons back though the window and i yelled to everyone to quickly grab their call cards and Take to skies I had got on all fours after giving Perry to Candace and telling her to quickly get on which she did and looked around to see everyone had left and the goons were advanceing fast so i just charged them causing them to jump out the way to evade my large horns and jumped into the air with a screaming Candace. I got some height and looked around at Candace and asked how perry was doing and only got i don't know, I looked down at the ground for somewhere to land and saw the forest and landed there._

Flash back ended 

"That's when we patched you up and pretty much 5 minutes later you woke up." I said to him.  
"So basically we are in the middle of a forest with no idea if the others are ok..."He said slowly right eye twitching.

"We called them earlier don't worry they are fine ." I looked around , we were not in a clearing because that was obvious and it was a little cramped.

Then i got a great idea i could dig a quick hole in the ground like a burrow and then cover the floor with leaves.

I started digging while singing one of my favourite songs Higher by the Saturdays

_I'm doing nothing  
'Cause then at least I'm doing nothing wrong  
And I'm gonna say it on my own  
Then turn off my telephone  
If nothing's gained nothing's won_

Candace Got up and guessed what i was doing and started gathering some leaves while singing with me

_And you can tell 'em  
Yeah, you can say whatever I don't care, hey  
And if you wanna play it cool  
Then I got news for you  
It's getting hotter, hotter in here_

I had finished digging and i had made a long tunnel down and made the entrance like a normal foxes burrow entrance but larger and when you went down you would come in a large room that's when Candace came in still singing like me and we carried on with filling the floor with comfy leaves

_So when I speak, listen, this is my decision  
And you keep on messing up the words, oh, oh, oh  
So when I speak, listen 'cause you keep on pushing  
Like I need permission to be heard_

I come back from my dimension with food , water and some blankets and my laptop

_I'm gonna lift to lift it higher  
I'm gonna lift to lift it higher  
So when I speak, listen, this is my decision  
And you keep on messing up the words_

I set everything down and walk out of the burrow and pick perry up gently with my teeth since i had made the tunnel like a slide and i did not want to hurt perry anymore than he already was

_I'm getting closer  
I'm moving in and near, I think you know  
'Cause I am sick of playing games  
And I'm not gon' say no names  
But you and I know who to blame_

When we came to the main room i put him down on a teal blanket and told him to lay down and make himself confey while Candace carried on singing for me then she stoped and liten to the rest of the song on my laptop which i had hacked into the internet and charged with my lightning breath.

_So you can tell 'em  
Yeah, you can go ahead and put it straight  
'Cause I am in this sh*t myself  
And I do not need your help  
I'm gonna do this, do it right_

_So when I speak, listen, this is my decision  
And you keep on messing up the words, oh, oh, oh  
So when I speak, listen 'cause you keep on pushing  
Like I need permission to be heard_

_I'm gonna lift to lift it higher  
I'm gonna lift to lift it higher  
So when I speak, listen, this is my decision  
And you keep on messing up the words_

_I'm gonna lift to lift it  
When you go higher, I go higher  
I'm gonna lift to lift it  
Yeah, you can try but I go higher_

_I'm gonna lift to lift it  
The only thing, boy, all that you can do is listen  
(I'm gonna lift to lift it)  
So listen_

_So when I speak, listen, this is my decision  
And you keep on messing up the words  
So when I speak, listen 'cause you keep on pushing  
Like I need permission to be heard, oh, oh_

_I'm gonna lift to lift it higher  
I'm gonna lift to lift it higher  
So when I speak, listen, this is my decision  
And you keep on messing up the words_

Music ends

We sighed in union and i lifted my head i looked outside and saw that it was night time out

"We should rest its late 9.45pm to be exact." I told them and let Perry and Candace to cuddle into me for warmth. I rested my wings over them like feathery blankets.

"Will we make it though this time Katie?" Perry asked.

"I hope so but we can't worry about that right now, we need to focus on finding the others , now go to sleep young one." I told him gently

But I thought that myself how were we going to make it and save the world all over again?

Meanwhile in a unknown location. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY!" Someone with a germen accent adavnceing on a black wolf with Black wings who was submitting to him

"They flew off in different directions at a hight speed but our men managed to shoot your old nemeses Perry the platypus." It said bowing his head

"Good but don't let it happen again." The man took a knife and cut a horn off causeing the wolf to whimper. "It won't happen again master."

"Make sure it doesn't or it won't be your horn you lose now get out of my sight!" The man growled

The wolf left and the man got up and went to his balcony.

"You though you ended my evil rain Katie now you will pay for your mistake or i am not Dr Heinz doofenshmirtz... HAHAHAHA."

**Oh dear looks like our heros are in trouble , are they going to make to out this time and find the others please find out in chapter 4 of Saving the world all over again please Review and favourite and follow XD**


	4. Katie Jinxed

**Hay everyone hope you are enjoying the story so far lets get onto our story **

Candace's POV

I woke up to the sunlight peering into the hole we dug out yesterday and felt the fur of Katie , I sat up and saw i was the first one awake. I crawled outside careful not to wake anyone up.

I looked around where we had made camp it looked really nice we were in a circle of trees and there was like a path through the wooded area and in front of most of the trees were blue berry bushs and some kind of yellow and blue flowers around the entrance.

But another good thing about this area is that i could hear water.

I walked towards the water and saw that it was Large lake and i smiled because there was a lot of Fish swimming happily around.

I bent down and drunk some the water happily then headed back to the burrow.

I saw Katie had her head poking out of the Burrow she had dug , she seemed relieved to see me.

"Where were you ?" She asked coming fully out

"I went over there and it seems we have a lake in the area filled with fish of all sorts" I told her

"That's Good show me where the lake is" She asked standing up on her hind legs

I showed her and she lapped up some water then stood up and jumped into the lake spraying me with water surprising me a little then she came back up with two large fish in her mouth.

"Let's head back , i'll cook us breakfast and we can look around for any of the others."

I hour later we had , had breakfast Complements to the chief by the way and we talked to Perry about how we may find our friends and family and Katie took to the sky's while me and Perry Ran through the woods being careful not to open up Perrys Gunshot wound.

In the sky , Katie's POV

I was flying round hoping that could see anything , then i spotted a white Lion with Horns on the ground with a Dalmatian and germen shepherd and knew that it was Isabella and Phineas and Ferb i smiled at knowing they were ok Then i gasped there were 15 Zombies and what looked like a Wolf pack of say around 20 wolfs , The Others were fighting well but they were get tired and probally would not be about to hold it out much longer.

I dove down quickly and landed and did a air kick to a wolf who was pouncing on Isabella , i gasped when my Call Card rang distracting the everyone who looked up in confusion, i sighed in annoyance and answered it.

"Leo this is a bad timing." I Said to my boyfriend.  
_"Sorry but um i want to tell you that um..."  
_"What is it it?" I asked sensing this was important.  
_"I don't see you much and it's hard to have a long distance relationship so um i am dumping you soo umm bye."_ And he cut off rudely

"He dumped me..." I let in sink in.

I let out a growl of anger and with all my skill and power i killed the zombies in one single hit or slice when i used my claws and then i faced the wolf pack who were in agast and shock that i had destroyed 15 zombies on my own in around 17 seconds .

"Who are you wolfs and why did you attack my friends?!" i shouted standin in front of my 3 friends just as Perry and Candace ran into the clearing.

"Oh we are this forests wolf park this is our territory and these guys were trespassing and then the zombies came that's it." Said a young white male wolf.

I was not surprised that he could talk because i guess i had seen a lot crazy things in my life and another thing was i had a bad ending to the day so i was ticked

" Just back off or i will do something i will regret!" I snarled and to get my point across i showed my long sharp teeth that were clearly longer and sharper than theirs where and with my paw i indicated to the others to follow me into the woods and soon we were out of the other wolves line of sight. But i thought the younger wolf was kinda cute with his strong muscles and all.

I shook my head , i cant think that if anything gets out of hand then i could end up with pups to look after ... oh dear i have just jinxed myself

**Sorry that this was shorter than i usally have my chapters but i thought this would be a nice ending to the chapter I DONT PHINEAS AND FERB CHARTERS ONLY MY OC'S**


	5. Brandon's Back

**Yeah I'm sorry that I have not updated in a long time what has it been? Around 5 months oops but I could not find any way to do the next chapter, however I have finally thought of something. This has been my most popular series which is what caused me to continue it.**

**Please read and review: P**

Katie

As we walked through the forest everyone looked at me with curious looks wondering what happened to make me that made but I just ignored them and wondered if I would tell anyone what was going on , no I did not feel that way about that wolf. I saw the cave coming up. I sighed in relief.

"I'm going for some water and then going to find the others while I'm gone Perry's in charge." I told The Kids , Candace and Perry. They nodded and I took to the air quickly and went to the lake me and Candace found earlier , I took a good drink of water and then took to the sky's again searching with beady eyes looking and praying they were ok.

All of a sudden I felt pain in my left shoulder which caused me to gasp but not fall from the sky. I turned around to see a less than impressed Brandon.

He shot a jet of electricity at me quicker than I could dodge I screamed in pain from the shock running though my limbs , I started to see black as my eyes started to close and the last thing I heard was evil laughter and the last thing I saw was Brandon preparing another attack as I dropped from the sky falling into the lake I previously drank from.

Perry

I was sitting under a tree watching the fire everyone else was out trying to find some food but I was stuck with the sitting down plan simply because Katie forbidden me to do anything because I got shot.

"I'M ABOUT TO GO CRAZY!" I stood up ready to do something when I heard the most horrendous sound I had ever heard.

A scream, A scream so pain filled I wanted to cry from how it sounded I looked around trying to decide where it came from when the others ran into the camp.

"Did you hear that?" Isabella asked her blue eyes were filled with Terror.

"Yeah it had so much pain in it!" I looked around when it hit me like a bowling ball.

"I know where it cam from! The Lake !" I yelled running quickly towards the lake In fear of who the victim may be.

I arrived ahead of the others when I saw Brandon hitting something Familiar with a barrel of lightning I frowned and threw off the sling Phineas gave me and transformed into my mutant form so I had wings and much stronger attacks.

I flew up near brandon wondering how come he has not noticed me yet I let go of that thought and flew over too him and landed on his back, he let out a startled yelp when he noticed me he growled in aggravation.

"Oh it's you!" He snarled you like it was curse. Then he turned around and snapped at me with his long teeth I dodged quickly and jumped off his back catching the air with my wings and that's when I got a good look at the figure in the Lake.

"Katie? No..." I whispered softly.

"I'll leave you too your horrors Bye." Brandon Laughed harshly and flew away. That's when the others choose to arrive panting.

I dove into the water grabbed Katie Gently and swam to the shore quickly ignoring the pain in my arm.

Candace spotted me and started waddling over and helped me swinging a arm over her shoulder dragging her as gentle as possible. Isabella grabbed the other Arm and helped out. Phineas Picked me up to check to see if I was ok as well

We set her on the grass by the shore of the lake and checked her injures.

She had so many burns visible it was heart breaking. We healed her minor burns and dressed the major and took back to the burrow and put a blanket over her.

All we could do now was wait and hope.

Candace went over to Katie's Laptop and turned it on since it was fully charged and went to the Music Folder to listen to a song and found one none of had heard before.

_How to believe by Bridget Mendler songs starts._

Hold my hand and fly,  
Never say goodbye.  
Cross the open sky,  
Leave the world behind.  
I will be alright.  
If you stay by my side.

Spring and summer  
Love and laughter  
We'll live happy ever after.  
We'll fly higher than we thought we'd be  
Because you showed me  
How to believe.

Tiny shining star,  
I know who you are.  
You're never very far.  
We'll never be apart.  
Sparkle in my eye,  
Light the sky tonight.

Spring and summer  
Love and laughter  
We'll live happy ever after.  
We'll fly higher than we thought we'd be  
Because you showed me  
How to believe... believe

Fall and winter  
Love and laughter  
We'll live happy ever after.  
We'll fly higher than we thought we'd be  
Because you showed me  
How to believe, yeah

Hold my hand and fly,  
Never say goodbye

_Music ends _

We looked at each other and smiled then we heard groaning.

"She's waking up!" Phineas whispered.

**I'm so sorry for the wait but I could not think of anything but I'm back with story!**

**Please Review and favourite , I don't own Phineas and Ferb only my Ocs and I don't own any songs I use **

**C ya later my fellow Wolves :p**


End file.
